


What Does It Look Like?

by Elli0t



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind John, Blind!John, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, disabled!stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli0t/pseuds/Elli0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave takes his blind boyfriend on a night drive to see the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://yeahwriters.tumblr.com/post/42886761336

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave takes his blind boyfriend on a night drive to see the stars.

"Where are we going?"

John's face was screwed up in confusion as he buckled his seatbelt. 

"You'll see. Just promise you won't peek." Dave gave his boyfriend a good natured punch on the arm.

A chuckle came from the right side of the car.

"Atleast give me a hint?" 

"Sure, we're going somewhere you'll like." 

John huffed and crossed his arms. Loud and rich, the pickup truck revved to life. 

* * *

 

As they drove, John started to notice the temperature drop. 

"Hey Dave can you turn up the heat? I'm freezing over here." John began to quickly rub his hands up and down his arms. 

"Sorry, the heat stopped working a couple weeks ago. We're almost there though. I can give you my sweatshirt when we get out." 

A smile crept onto the brunette's face. His hand drifted towards the direction of the stick shift and landed on Dave's warm fingers. Rough skin was a pleasant variant to the softness of John's.

The ride lasted about twenty minutes longer. John had allowed himself to close his eyes and his head drooped, fast asleep. Dave stopped the truck and turned the engine off. He stepped out and undid the back hatch, laying out a few blankets and pillows for the two of them. Opening the car door as quietly as possible so as not to disturb John, Dave undid his seatbelt and lifted him bridal style into the back. Years of strifing with his brother had aided in the young Strider's muscle development. 

John's head was carefully set onto a pillow and Dave's red hoodie was placed over his shoulders. Since it was now nightime, the Knight removed his shades and put them to the side. With gentle fingers, Dave brushed the hair off of his boyfriend's forehead and left a soft, soundless kiss there. This made John stir a bit and his hands came up to rub his eyes. 

"Good morning sunshine." Dave tweaked the other's nose and placed another short kiss on his lips. John felt a spark in the air the moment he felt contact. 

"What time is it?" His voice was groggy with sleep even though he had only been out for a short while. 

"Time for you to wake up and enjoy the night." With this statement, Dave laid down on the blanket and looked up at the sky, a content smile decorating his face. John blinked several times. All he could see was dark blue. 

"Dave?" 

"Yeah?" The blonde turned his head to face the Heir.

"What does it look like?" John's hand searched for Dave's once again but was interrupted by five fingers clutching his. 

 


	2. I Wish I Could See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The world looks better through your eyes."

Dave took a deep breath and squinted his eyes. 

"Well, it's sort of dark and blue."

John let out a light laugh and squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "I gathered that! It's not like the world is completely black to me." 

Dave brought both their hands to his lips and kissed the tips of John's fingers. 

"Right, I knew that. There's like party of white dots hanging out up there in the sky all happy and shit. And you know how everyone says you can see the constellations? They lied, there are no lines in between the stars."

"Really? I feel I've been cheated."

"Yeah it's okay though. Since we're so far out from any lights, you can sort of see the galaxy. Normally there are too many street lamps. To be honest there isn't much to see. You aren't really missing out right now." 

"Dave?" John sat up and turned his head in the other's general direction.

"Hmm?" 

"Why did you bring me out here? It's just an empty field, and I'm cold."

Gently, the blonde wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled him back into the truck. A few blankets were adjusted and John was surrounded in a cocoon of warmth and Dave. 

"Better?" Dave moved a bit and closed his eyes with a content sigh. 

John's eyes fluttered closed and a breathy 'Yeah' left his lips. 

* * *

"Psssst. John. Don't move." 

"Da-" 

"Shhhh. Don't talk either."

With the best expression John could express through his eyebrows, he tried to ask Dave what was going on. It was still dark out and the temperature seemed to be the same as when they both fell asleep. 

John dared himself to hum to get his boyfriend's attention. 

"Egbert. Don't freak out, but there is a firefly perched on your little button nose right now." 

"Please get it off!" John squeaked. He was using all the energy he could muster trying not to swat it away. 

"No, bro it's awesome." Dave's voice was dripping with un-ironic fascination. "Here let me get it off you."

John felt a fingertip touch his nose and little legs crawling off. 

"Is it gone?" Before he heard the answer, John rubbed his face with both his hands.

Dave smiled at the insect standing on his hand and tilted his head.

John noticed the blonde's silence and unwrapped himself from the blankets. "I wish I could see you. You sound so absolutely taken with that firefly. This is one of the first times I've heard you so genuine." 

"Aw, don't think he's replaced you, you're still  _my_ firefly." Dave blew on his finger to shoo the bug away and put his arm around John's shoulder. He placed a warm kiss on the other's cheek and John instantly lit up. 

"What time is it?" The brunette buried himself in Dave's torso and brought the blanket back up to his chest with a yawn.

"Time for you to go to sleep, sunshine." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firefly by Ed Sheeran was listened to in the process of this chapter


	3. "Will you sing with me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up to an empty truck and a strumming guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry this is so short.
> 
> http://www.yourepeat.com/watch?v=-N3BjVMWziE Anoyone Else But You by Moldy Peaches

John woke up empty handed. He felt through the blankets and Dave was no one to be found. The sun beating down on the truck bed told John it was at least eleven in the morning. Where was Dave? The brunette scooted out from his cocoon and crawled to the back hatch. He couldn't even tell if he was in the same place they had slept last night. What was that sound?

It was a guitar strumming. The music was getting gradually closer and was accompanied by footsteps. 

"Dave?"

Instead of responding, Dave kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and started singing.

"You're a part time lover and a full time friend. The monkey on your back is the latest trend, I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you." 

John smiled and sat down with his legs crossed. The truck shook when Dave climbed in. Once he settled down, he began to strum again but didn't sing. John waited patiently.

"Will you sing with me?" Dave asked. "I know you know the words. We watched Juno together like ten thousand times." 

John shook his head and laughed. "No, I'm not a good singer and you know that." 

Dave stopped playing and set the guitar aside. He moved closer to John and lifted his chin up. 

"Babe, do you think I care what you sound like? You're the most adorable little thing anyone could ask for and for the record, you're a better singer than I am." Before the second sentence was finished, John was blushing like a maniac. 

Dave picked his guitar back up and repeated the first lines of the song. There was a short pause after his part. 

"I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train. I kiss you all starry eyed, my body swinging from side to side. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you." 

"Nice job Michael Cera. I'm proud of you."

"You too Ellen Page." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may conclude the fic but I'm not sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm super lame and made a mix for my own fic so here it is: https://8tracks.com/smilesandfish/what-does-it-look-like


End file.
